Boom!
Boom! is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary After barely surviving an explosion set by the serial killer, now identified as Scott Dunn, that destroys her apartment, Beckett pushes Jordan Shaw's imposed boundaries on her involvement in the investigation, and gets herself removed from the case. But when Dunn kidnaps Shaw to get to Beckett, Beckett takes over the investigation and finds herself relying on Castle's instincts as a mystery writer to save Shaw and herself. Victims *Gloria Rodriguez Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Dana Delany as Special Agent Jordan Shaw * Leonard Roberts as Special Agent Jason Avery * Dameon Clarke as Scott Dunn * Mary-Pat Green as Erin Murphy * Isaiah Mustafa as Team Leader * Victoria Chalaya as Young Mother Quotes :Castle (to Beckett): You’re alive. Oh, and you’re naked. :Beckett: Does anyone know if insurance pays for dry cleaning? :Jordan Shaw: From what I’ve observed, this unorthodox partnership works well for you. :Beckett: For now. :Beckett: It's not Heat. It's Beckett. You have the right to remain silent... so shut the hell up. Thank you. :Jordan Shaw: Ditto. :Beckett: Hell of a shot, Castle. :Castle: I was aiming for his head Featured Music *"We Aright" - The Genders Trivia *While the killer is a chameleon, he does have one man he revealed his true identity to: Castle. In the autographed copy of Heat Wave that Dunn keeps in his apartment, Castle finds that he addressed the signature to "Scott". The killer is later identified as Scott Dunn. *In the previous episode, Castle stayed at Beckett's apartment and made her breakfast, but new information on the case interrupted them before they could eat. In this episode, the same thing happens but with the roles reversed. *As Castle returns home, a news report is playing in the background talking about the bombing. This reveals that Beckett lived in Greenwich Village. *The subway line where the killer kept Agent Shaw is the Pelham IRT. This was the same line that was featured in the movie "The Taking of Pelham 123". *When raiding Ben Conrad's apartment, attempting to seize Scott Dunn while staking out his apartment, and then when attacking Dunn's lair near the subway line, each time the FBI agents abandoned their command post so that all could participate in the take-down. This is a violation of protocol, because no one is left to work over watch and coordinate the agents, and in fact each time this prevented the agents from adapting to changes in the situation (but allowing Castle and Beckett to advance the plot by acting alone). *This is the first time that Beckett has loaned Castle her gun. *After shooting Dunn, Castle says, "I was aiming for his head." This is a quote from Nathan Fillion's previous show, Firefly, said by co-star Adam Baldwin in the episode "The Train Job". *First time since Season 2 began that Castle's introduction voice over was not used at beginning of the episode. *Richard Castle drinks out of a Richard Castle mug. 218 Category:Season 2 Category:3 little letters Category:Serial Category:Firefly Category:Episodes